Will you love me even with my dark side?
by BGQueen
Summary: Y no sabe si el error es suyo por aceptar que entre Stiles y él podía llegar a algo más; o si era de Stiles por creer que Derek era el indicado para pasar su vida con él. Por siquiera pensar que Derek jamás podría lastimarlo.


**_Espero les guste y les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen o vean por sí solos la letra, es realmente bonita y no puedes dejar de pensar en Derek (o Dean, en caso de mis hermanos Hunter). Teen Wolf no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jeff Davis y la canción de Kelly Clackson llamada ''Dark Side''._**

* * *

_There's a place that I know _

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away._

Derek lo ve, de pie del otro lado del loft sonriendo por alguna bobería que hubiera dicho Scott y de la que pudiera reírse a su costa. Derek no entiende a Stiles. Derek no entiende porque insiste en quererlo. Derek no entiende que pudo haber visto Stiles en él como para creer que merecía la pena verlo como un ser humano, como un buen amigo, como algo más que un amigo.

Y no sabe si el error es suyo por aceptar que entre Stiles y él podía llegar a algo más; o si era de Stiles por creer que Derek era el indicado para pasar su vida con él. Por siquiera pensar que Derek jamás podría lastimarlo.

_Or will you stay_

Y lo enfurece, Stiles lo hace enojar tanto, quedándose ahí con él sin decir nada más, sin exigir nada de su parte, soportando todo en silencio, fingiendo ser más fuerte de lo que realmente era.

_Even if it hurts?_

Incluso cuando lo lastima, cuando la molestia que le carcome el pecho es demasiada, tanta que apenas puede respirar, y no puede evitar desquitarse con Stiles. Porque Stiles _siempre_ está ahí cuando las emociones lo sobre pasan, cuando no puede ni cargar consigo mismo y el mundo se ciñe sobre sus hombros y se desquita con todos por ser más felices que él. Derek dice mucho, Derek escupe las palabras sin pensar demasiado cuando está molesto; palabras llenas de rabia, de dolor, de desesperación, del sofocante miedo que lo asfixia por las noches pensando que en cualquier momento podría romper a Stiles con sus propias manos y arruinarle la vida.

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

Pero Stiles sigue allí, traga saliva como si tuviera una tonelada de piedras en la garganta y le sonríe, torcido y desecho cada vez; pero le sonríe de una forma especial, de esa forma que sólo usaba con Derek. Porque a Stiles no le importa el dolor, porque va a quedarse ahí por Derek aunque las palabras cortantes siempre vayan dirigidas a él y le arañen el pecho constantemente, aunque Derek lo empuje fuera de su vida, aunque el mundo se empeñe en mostrarle que no tiene por qué sacrificarse, que es demasiado joven y tiene toda una vida en adelante para atarse a alguien que parece no querer cooperar o poner de su parte. Stiles siempre va a volver, porque a diferencia de lo que el mundo cree, él sabe muy bien que Derek lo necesita, que las palabras sólo son palabras que usa para defenderse, para encerrarse en sí mismo y no dejarse traicionar por nadie.

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am. _

Stiles le recuerda a Derek quién es. Le recuerda, insistentemente, que es medio humano, que no es indestructible, que el miedo puede acosarlo de vez en cuando y eso no lo hace débil, al contrario, demostraba lo valiente que era Derek al no dejarse caer aun cuando estaba aterrado. Le recuerda que él es Derek Hale, el Derek Hale sin pasado, sin penas, sin peso sobre sus hombros, el Derek Hale que aún podía creer en las personas que se esforzaban por entrar en su vida y sacarlo del hoyo oscuro donde él solo se adentraba cada vez más, le recuerda que es el Derek Hale que ama y que no deja de sorprenderlo cada día cuando, aunque sea de manera inconsciente, le muestra el gran corazón que hay escondido dentro de esos impresionantes pectorales.

_Everybody's got a dark side. _

_Do you love me? _

_Can you love mine?_

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? —Pregunta Derek sin poder resistirlo. No comprende como Stiles puede quererlo, como puede pensar que hay algo bueno en él después de ver lo oscuro que está por dentro. Lo podrida que tiene el alma.

¿Cómo puede quererlo si él mismo no puede soportarse?

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it._

—Porque no eres perfecto, Derek… y yo tampoco lo soy, ninguno de los dos lo somos… —responde paciente, como si tratase con un niño que no es capaz de entender porque la bombilla del refrigerado se apaga cuando la puerta se cierra. Derek siente como se le oprime el pecho, siente que está a punto de caer en el profundo hoyo de amargura que ha cavado con sus propias manos— pero, ¿sabes? Creo —una sonrisa infantil asoma la comisura de sus perfectos labios, y Derek lo mira sin poder creer que hay un _pero _en esa frase. — Qué vale la pena intentarlo. Qué todo esto es exactamente lo que yo quiero porque eres un gran hombre, Derek, soy feliz a tu lado… y que no quisiera que fuera de otra manera.

_Y Derek se da cuenta que Stiles es perfecto y mucho más, mucho más que eso_.

_Will you love me_

_… even with my dark side?_

— ¿Puedes Stiles?

Stiles no responde, sólo lo mira, ve sus ojos como si nunca los hubiera visto antes y tensa su cuerpo furioso, la sombra que asecha las pupilas de Derek, la sombra de una herida que jamás va a cicatrizar, le regresa la mirada y él no puede evitar sentirse así. Porque Derek es un gran hombre que dándole la oportunidad puedes llegar a maravillarte con todo lo que ese ceño fruncido y el par de cejas enormes esconden.

Stiles sigue sin decir nada porque es joven y no está seguro de nada, sin embargo, aún con la sombra que una bruja sin corazón ha creado con sus propias manos en la vida de Derek, Stiles sigue queriéndolo. Él sigue pensando que, definitivamente, Derek vale cada tropiezo. Qué Stiles no quiere perfección, que a él no le importa si Derek cree que va a lastimarlo o si el complejo de inferioridad puede más que su sentido común, no le importa nada de eso. Porque Stiles también lo tiene, porque en sus ojos también se opacan de dolor por una fuerte perdida en su vida, ese lado oscuro que nadie ve pero está ahí, recordándole que él tampoco es perfecto, que está roto también. Y si Derek puede quererlo, aún con _ese _dolor sobre su espalda, él puede hacerlo también.

_Like a diamond _

_From black dust. _

_It's hard to know it can become…_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me…_

_Please remind me who I really am._

Stiles es terco y un buen observador, ve las maravillas que Derek quiere esconderle al mundo, ve las cualidades maravillosas que hay en él y que no deja que nadie más las vea por alguna razón que no entiende. Y lo sabe, sabe que es uno en un millón, que es un tesoro y que no se va rendirá con él nunca, que no va a dejarlo jamás porque ambos se necesitan. Aunque un _para siempre_ suene imposible a su edad, no puede usar otra palabra para describir el sentimiento que le llena el pecho y el cuerpo entero cuando Derek le permite curar poco a poco esa cicatriz. Cuando Derek le muestra con una diminuta sonrisa el valor de lo que sienten, y le recuerda el joven Derek, ese que se oculta dentro suyo y que pide salir entre cada sonrisa.

_Don't run away._

_Just tell me that you will stay._

_Promise me that you will stay…_

_Don't run away._

_Just tell me that you will stay._

_Promise me that you will stay. _

Derek aprieta sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Stiles, hunde los dedos en la descolorida piel de Stiles, pega su cuerpo al suyo y atrapa su olor con una inhalación profunda. Le pide que se quede un rato más, que no vaya a estudiar economía con Scott e Isaac esa tarde, aunque más tarde se arrepienta por la bronca que Stiles le lanzara al reprobar el examen del viernes por no haber estudiado nada. Le pide que se quede porque no quiere verlo irse, no quiere tenerlo lejos.

Besa la coronilla de su cabeza, desciende y aprieta sus labios contra su frente, luego contra la punta de su nariz y a continuación aprieta sus labios sobre los de Stiles y se olvida de todo lo malo en su vida y en el mundo. Stiles sabe a estabilidad, a amor, a confianza y a promesas. Sabe a Derek también, y a café con mucha azúcar.

Stiles no va a irse, promete en silencio, entre cada beso una nueva promesa surge. No va a irse jamás porque su lugar está ahí, bajo el cuerpo de Derek, entre sus brazos y su corazón.

_Do you love me?_

Sí. Responde Stiles cuando Derek le pregunta, en un momento de vulnerabilidad, en un momento donde necesita saber que Stiles está a su lado en todos los términos existentes.

_OhDiosmíoOhDiosmíoOhDiosmío_ es el susurro constante que sale de los labios de Stiles cuando acuna el rostro de Derek entre sus brazos con las manos temblorosas y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, lo abraza con fuerza, hundiendo su nariz en el pelo de Derek, sintiendo el calor de su piel y el olor de su ropa colarse hasta sus huesos, ríe como un niño en navidad, _porque está muy, muy feliz y esto es mejor que mil navidades juntas_, y besa cada parte del rostro de Derek. De su pareja. De su novio. Del amor de su vida.

Derek no lo ha dicho en voz alta y con todas las letras y Stiles no lo necesita, porque lo conoce, porque sabe leer entre líneas, y Derek ha hecho la pregunta que sólo tiene una respuesta y que va en ambas direcciones, el hombre lobo de sus sueños lo rodea con sus brazos, apretando sus cuerpo hasta formar uno solo, hasta que siente el corazón de Stiles saltar dentro de su pecho y percibe como Stiles siente el suyo saltar también, diciéndole sin necesidad de palabras que _sí, Stiles, te amo pero cállate_. Derek se embriaga con su olor y se olvida por un segundo de todo lo que es malo en él, de todos los detalles que podrían ahuyentar a Stiles de su vida en cualquier momento. Por un segundo el mundo ya no existe y lo único real, lo único tangible que hay son los susurros que salen de Stiles contra su piel y que no dejan de repetir la misma palabra, porque lo dice tan aprisa que suena como una sola en lugar de dos: _teamoDerek._

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it. _

_Will you love me…_

_Even with my dark side?_

Derek lo ve, leyendo su libro de química, con un cuaderno sobre su rodilla izquierda y una pluma entre los dientes que no deja de mover de un lado al otro con ayuda de su lengua, y empieza a entender que es cierto eso que dicen, que es completamente verdad que no importa cuán roto estés, siempre hay alguien igual de roto que espera la oportunidad de entrar a tu vida y _repararte_. Derek se acerca despacio hasta donde está y le pasa una de sus manos por el pelo, Stiles alza la cabeza curioso, Derek sonríe, apenas una curva en la comisura de los labios, que hace saltar el corazón de Stiles, siente como el alma se le cae a los pies y jura que ha muerto por un segundo. Dios, cómo ama esa sonrisa. Los dos se miran fijamente, de a poco la sombra desaparece, el dolor mengua y las manos de Stiles llegan hasta su rostro para tirar de él y poder besarlo de una vez.

—No te alejes de mí… —susurra Derek contra su boca, con los ojos suavemente cerrados y los dedos enredándose en el cabello de Stiles.

— ¿Bromeas? Sin mí aquí no sabrías cuando es hora de ir a la lavandería o como se prepara el café decentemente, y no, Derek, aunque insistas, el agua con sabor a café no es un _café_ —dice Stiles sin dejar de sonreír.

Una vez más, Derek saborea las promesas en los labios de Stiles. Y una vez más, Stiles no deja de susurrar torpes _teamoDerek_ dejando sutiles besos sobre los labios de Derek, el libro de química cae entre sus piernas y Derek aprieta sus manos sobre las mejillas de Stiles, el mundo vuelve a desaparecer y ya no hay luz ni oscuridad, ya no hay realidad o ficción, sólo está Stiles y se da cuenta de que es lo único que necesita.

_Don´t run away._

_Promise me that you will stay._


End file.
